Father to Son
by x.X.Earthfire.X.x
Summary: Uchiha Kai finds out his parent's expectations for his new marriage the hard way. Sasuke and Sakura want grandchildren. Now. hints of SasuSaku


**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Sasuke was seated comfortably under the dim illumination of a single candle in the den, his legs crossed as such and his fingers laced together.

He felt rather comfortable in that setting – a dark blue satin kimono with the trademark Uchiha fan on the back, a plate of tomatoes at his side, and his black-rimmed glasses for extra-sharp vision (because the Sharingan and lack of sunlight in the Oto lairs did a number on his eyes as a teenager – damn you Orochimaru).

Other than that, it was truly bliss. He swore (sometimes his wife did, too) that he didn't look a day over nineteen.

However, he knew that the man he had summoned would not know comfort for the next several minutes. Lazily, his eyes shifted to the door from where he had just heard a nervous knock, no doubt from the person who had just summoned.

"You may enter, Kai," he said in crisp but firm Japanese.

The shouji (1) doors slid open slowly to reveal a tall, handsome young man with messy raven hair and striking green eyes. He ambled into the room awkwardly and regarded Sasuke with a wary eye.

Sasuke tilted his head and gestured to an armchair across from where he sat and Kai obliged hesitantly.

"You wanted to see me, Otousan?" Kai asked him, obviously puzzled. Sasuke nodded, and began, inwardly enjoying the clear torture he was putting his son through. Kai looked absolutely terrified to be in the den alone with Sasuke, no matter how much he would deny it afterward.

"So…how's life?"

Sasuke was so utterly unpredictable in that regard.

Kai blinked and cleared his throat. "Okay…" he murmured, unsure of what would come next.

Sasuke smiled warmly. "I suppose you're curious as to why I called you here."

His son blinked again and shifted uncomfortably in the armchair. "…Kind of…"

Sasuke chuckled. "Daisuke, Kai, Lao, Seito, Khan, Akira, Mikizo, and Saseiko…(2)" he recited, bobbing his head pleasantly.

Kai felt his eye twitch. "Did you just…?"

"Count off all of the kids?"

"Umm…"

Sasuke grinned again. "Yes. Yes I did."

Utterly unpredictable.

"I see."

As you can probably tell, when Sasuke said he wanted to rebuild his clan, he wasn't kidding.

All of the Uchiha children clearly remembered when their mother, the former Haruno Sakura, would tell them the tragic love story that was the relationship between Sasuke and her. Of course, none of the kids really _cared…_they existed, and that was enough for them.

After seeing their impassive faces post her storytelling, Sakura would flip her hair over her shoulder and say, "You really have inherited your dad's emotions after all; you kids wouldn't know a good romance if it bit you on the nose."

Typical Sakura. Some things never change, no?

Then again, having seven boys and only one girl would jeopardize the odds of anyone genuinely caring about her stories.

Saseiko, who was currently three and the youngest Uchiha, was absolutely enthralled by her mother's stories (apparently it didn't matter which story Sakura told) and would sit on Sakura's lap for hours with her charcoal black eyes as wide as saucers and her mouth ajar. Sasuke could tell that his wife ate it all up.

Well, anyway…

"How old are you now, Kai?" Sasuke mused, cocking his head to the side.

Kai sighed. "Twenty-one…" he said dejectedly.

Sasuke pushed his glasses further up on his nose. "And what just happened to you recently?"

Kai bit his lip and answered softly. "…Got married…"

Sasuke's lips curled into a smile. "Indeed you did."

Ah yes. Kai had been wed to the shy and very beautiful Uzumaki Jun, the daughter of the Rokudaime Uzumaki Naruto and former Hyuga Hinata. Originally, Sasuke had been appalled at the thought of becoming 'somewhat' relatives with Naruto, but Sakura had soothingly talked him out of it…

…_Flashback…_

"_Sasuke, just suck it up and be a man!"_

…_End Flashback…_

…and he had to admit, it was all for the better.

But when Jun and Kai were engaged, he remembered Naruto pounding on the door one night and demanding that Kai come to the door _now._

Kai obliged, albeit hesitantly, and the second he opened the door, he found Naruto's hands clamped around the collar of his shirt and felt himself being hoisted into the air, and then came the sight of being nose to nose with the hokage.

"Uchiha, if you _ever_ hurt my daughter, I swear that for the next twenty years of your pathetic life I will have you sent on the most grueling and unappealing missions, so that each time you come back you'll be crammed in a hospital with eighty other injured men together in _one singe room_, and by the time you retire you'll be sucking down food and water through a freaking tube! And…"

"Naruto, I think he gets it."

Funny though, because Kai had gotten the exact same reaction to the engagement from Jun's twin brother, Keit, who was also his best friend.

"Does this have anything to do with Jun?" Kai asked suspiciously, breaking Sasuke from his thoughts.

"Sort of. Kai, you're mother and I…" he paused for dramatic effect. Kai suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. "…want grandchildren. Now."

Kai stared at him. "But Otousan, we've only been married for three days!" he pointed out.

"And that's _far_ too long for my tastes! Now, since you're an Uchiha-"

"But daaaaaaaad!"

"No _buts!_ You're going to have to live up to my reputation so I'll be expecting around ten kids-"

"_What?_ Are you crazy?!"

"No. I'm just old. Now shut up and let me finish – ten kids, in the next twenty years. No, wait – fifteen years sounds better…yes…and I want you to name one of them after -"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Does it look like I am? And hey, you really should be taking notes…"

"But why are you pinning this all on me? Why not Daisuke – he's the oldest, you know…"

Sasuke shrugged. "Of course I know that. But Daisuke's not married yet, so the responsibility goes to you."

"But-"

"And wouldn't it be fantastic…that as punishment for not getting married first, I would make Daisuke have _twelve_ kids…hmmm…"

Slowly, the shouji doors behind him opened, and in stepped Kai's heroes.

Sakura, with her rosette hair touching her shoulders delicately and her bright green eyes suspicious and angry at the same time.

Jun, her light blonde hair in a ponytail that hung over one shoulder and cascaded down to her ribs her confused (and adorable) eyes tinted sky blue.

And Saseiko, long glossy black hair in a ponytail and large, contemplating onyx orbs.

Kai had never been so excited to see those three in his life, and he immediately jumped out of his armchair and pulled them all into a lung-crushing bear hug.

"I love you all soooooo much!" he said through voice that was close to tears.

"I knew it!" Sakura shouted and unlatched herself from her son and stomped over to a very scared and very guilty looking Sasuke.

"Umm…I can explain…"

"_Can_ you?"

Saseiko, sensing trouble, grabbed Jun and Kai's hands and led them safely out of the den where they wouldn't have to witness Sakura's rage.

"What's wrong, Kai?" Jun asked her husband, but Saseiko answered for him.

"Oh nothing. Daddy's just off his rocker."

* * *

**1. Shouji doors – is this correct spelling? If it is not, just let me know.**

**2. Daisuke, Kai, Lao, Seito, Khan, Akira, Mikizo, and Saseiko – their names go in order of age, with Daisuke being the oldest and Saseiko being the youngest.**

**Please review - constructive criticism welcome. **


End file.
